


Two Weddings

by Lyledebeast



Series: Plans [5]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night, mentions of polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9776807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyledebeast/pseuds/Lyledebeast
Summary: On the night of their second, successful wedding, Marian and Guy discuss the past: her relationship with Robin, their aborted wedding, and all that has happened to bring about this reversal.





	

Guy had left the Marian alone with the wedding guests as soon as Sir Jasper had departed to give his account to Prince John, in spite of her disapproving looks.  He hated to disappoint her so terribly early in their marriage, but the fact was that he could barely stay on his feet any longer.  The day had completely overwhelmed from the start, and the past few weeks had played a role in that. His anxiety had seemed to grow by the day after they announced their engagement.  As many times as she had assured him that this time was different, that she truly wanted to marry him, he couldn’t stop thinking of their first wedding.  That he could still see the evidence of that disaster underneath his left eye whenever he looked into a mirror did not help.

For the past two weeks, they had slept apart by his request.  He had told her that he wanted to give her time to think about what she was doing, grateful that she let him have his way and didn’t take offense.  But the truth was that he hadn’t wanted her to know how much sleep he was losing over the upcoming event.  It was one thing for her to see him tired during the day, when he could blame some immediate duty, but something very different for her to have to console him through the same silly fears every night.  At least he had spared her that, though he had missed her terribly.

Allan had stayed with him for a few nights, but eventually Guy had sent him away too.  It was nice to not wake up alone from his nightmares about the past, but he could hear a touch of coldness in Allan’s voice when he spoke of Marian’s behavior at the altar the last time.  He still hadn’t wholly forgiven her for the distress she’d caused, even over a year later. As they had gotten along well, and better than well, otherwise, Guy had no wish to stoke resentment between them.

That, at least, had worked.  Seeing Allan’s familiar grin when he glanced into the congregation during the ceremony had helped him find his courage. So had Marian’s smile when he was finally permitted to lift her veil. How different from her enraged expression she’d had just before she punched him.  But it wasn’t enough to stop his hands from shaking as he struggled to slip the ring onto her finger.  She helped him, keeping hold of his hand after it was on and rubbing her thumb over his knuckles until he was calm.  For that moment, he forgot about all the people in the church watching them, and by the time she stretched up to kiss him, he was no longer trembling.

He had wanted to leave as soon as the priest had made his pronouncement, but he forced himself to stay, knowing such an early departure would not fail to catch Jasper’s shrewd attention. But when he returned from sending off the Prince’s messenger, he found Marian embracing and enthusiastically chatting with what first appeared to be two peasant men.  On closer inspection, though, they turned out to be the Saracen woman and the carpenter’s son from Locksley, both of whom he had encountered many times in less happy circumstances. Stopping in his tracks before Marian saw him, Guy felt a flash of panic.  If they were here, did that mean the former lord of Locksley was too? Surely not, an inner voice urged; if Robin were present, he would have stopped the wedding.  Or she would.  Perhaps it was fortunate that Allan had chosen that moment to startle him by clapping him on the back.

“Easy, Giz!” he cried as Guy swung around, stretching out his palms in self-defense.  “I just wanted to congratulate you.  This is meant to be a nonviolent wedding.”

Guy didn’t think it was funny, and he realized that his expression must have made that plain as Allan sighed and lay his hand more gently on his shoulder.

“It’s alright now, Giz,” he murmured.  “It’s over.  You’re married now.  Relax.”

Guy tried to smile, assuring Allan that he knew that.  “But, look at her.  Look at who she’s with,” he said, pointing. Allan narrowed his eyes in Marian’s direction for a moment before he cried out. 

“It’s Djaq! And it’s . . . oh my God, Will. I can’t believe they’re here!”

“Allan!”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Giz,” he said, chastened. “It’s just . . . I haven’t seen them in so long.”

Guy looked away, shame stealing over him.  He forgot sometimes that Allan had had friends among the gang, and that he missed them.

“It’s alright,” he murmured.  “But you . . . you don’t think . . . Robin?”

Allan scoffed and looked up at him incredulously.  “No, Guy,” he said slowly. “Robin wouldn’t be here.  He’d rather walk a mile over hot coals, alright? He’d rather admit he did something wrong at some point in his life.”

That brought a tiny smile to Guy’s face in spite of his worries, and Allan squeezed his shoulder.

“There’s nothing to be nervous about, Guy.  Do you maybe . . . want to come and say hello?”

“To who?”

Allan gestured to Marian and her companions, and Guy balked.

“Oh no, that’s alright. She . . . I’m sure she has a lot to say to them.  And so do you. I . . . I think I’ll just go.”

Allan raised his eyebrows at him.  “You’re leaving?”

“Just back into the castle,” Guy assured him.  “You know . . . I haven’t been sleeping, and I just . . .”

“Guy.  It’s your wedding!” Allan gasped.

All he could do was shrug.  “I don’t know what to say to any of these people.  Why should I just stand there, struggling to stay awake and upright, while she greets people who . . . I just can’t, Allan.”

The smaller man looked at him for a moment, brows knitted with concern, before nodding.  “Alright, Giz.  I’ll tell her where you went.  But I don’t think she’ll be pleased about it.”

* * *

Guy had pulled off his outer clothes as quickly as he could, dropping them on the floor without thought.  He didn’t even bother to pull back the bedclothes before flopping down on his belly. With barely enough time for another anxious thought, he was fast sleep.

When he first felt the pressure of small hands rubbing his shoulders, he thought it was a dream.  After all, he had dreamed several times about Marian touching him like this, but it always turned out to be simply his imagination.  Or worse, the hands belonged to the old sheriff.  At first, he kept his eyes shut as was his custom, wanting the illusion to last.  But then he heard his name, distinct and real.

“Guy.  Guy, wake up darling.  Everyone is gone; it’s getting dark outside.”

He opened his eyes and rolled over slowly, still half-believing that he might find no one there.

Marian was sitting on the edge of the bed, still in her wedding dress, but she had removed the veil and all of her jewelry save the ring he had given her.  As she smiled down at him, his memory of the afternoon suddenly returned with force.

“I’m sorry, Marian. I didn’t want to leave you there, but I . . .”

She gently placed a finger on his lips, silencing him.

“I know, Guy.  Allan told me you were exhausted, and you didn’t think it would be wise to stay.”

Guy frowned as he sat up, wondering if she knew what more there was to the truth.

“Did you . . . see everyone you wanted to?” he asked timidly.

She nodded.  “I did, but I will admit that I spoke with some more than others, and not those the nobles of Nottingham would expect.”

“The ones who were . . . who are in Robin’s gang?”

The corners of her mouth fell.  “You saw them?  Is that why you . . .?”

“No,” Guy insisted, leaning forward earnestly.  “I really was . . . as Allan told you.”

She placed a hand on his chest and gave a tiny smile.  “I believe you, I just . . . I can see why their being present might make you a little nervous.”

“Can you?” Guy wondered. “I won’t ask if I was missed,” he replied tersely.

“They did ask where you were,” Marian said, ending with a sigh.  “I think they were a bit nervous too.”

“Then why were they there?” Guy thought.  Did they really care for Marian enough to come to her wedding with him without an agenda?

“I hope you will greet them another time, though.  If you gave them a chance, Djaq and Will might come to like you.”

He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.  “Do you think there will be another time?”

Marian shrugged as she got up, climbing onto the bed to lie next to him.

“I think it’s possible.  I hope so, anyway.  Djaq told me that she’s been seeing patients outside of the camp now.  Some days she leaves in the morning and doesn’t return until after nightfall.”

She glanced at Guy anxiously, biting her lip. “Guy . . . I want to ask you something.”

He felt his heartbeat quicken: his usual response to that question. “Yes?” he muttered.

She turned onto her side to face him, propping up on her elbow. “Do you think we might invite Djaq to be court physician?”

Guy sighed with relief.  Was that all? But he waited for her to go on.

“I know that the sheriff’s old physician didn’t really help anyone but . . . anyone at all, really.  But he’s gone now, and if Djaq were to live in his house, she’d be closer to whre most people actually live, and she’d have a horse and cart at her disposal.  I know she could do so much more if she didn’t live in the woods, and she didn’t have to walk everywhere.”

Guy nodded, somewhat absently.  When he head realized that she was not angry with him, relief had deafened him to the details.

“What do you think?” she asked.

Startled by the question, he answered hastily. “Well, I . . . it sounds like you’ve made up your mind.  And you know that you don’t need my permission.”

She stared at him so directly that he began to feel nervous again, but then she reached for his hand.

“What I want, Guy, is for you to understand that there’s more to Djaq, and Will, than just being in Robin’s gang.  They had whole lives before he returned . . . just as I did. You’re . . . we’re not at odds with them anymore.  They deserve options.”

Guy stared at her for a moment, dumbstruck with surprise at this little speech.  “This . . . this isn’t only about hiring a new court physician, is it?”

Marian sighed, lowering her eyes as she sat back.  “No.”

His heart started to race again.  He had thought, once their vows were complete, that he was sure she had no more misgivings about the marriage.  It was only that belief that had allowed him to sleep for . . . however long it had been.  But what if he was wrong?

“Allan told me . . . he said . . . he seemed to think you were worried about Robin being at the wedding.”

Guy lay back down, lifting a hand to cover his face in an attempt to hide his shame.  “Of course he did. Why would he miss a chance to tell you . . . something like that?”

Without looking at her, he heard his wife sigh again. She turned and began pulling off her shoes. “Guy, you know Allan would never tell me anything unless he thought it would help you . . . eventually.  He never did.  And Robin used think my spying was compromised.”

Guy lowered his hand at that, staring in silence at Marian’s back.  He wasn’t sure what to think.  “When I told Robin that I would think of him on our marriage bed that night, I didn’t really imagine that it would happen.”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he regretted them, but when he saw her back stiffen, he began to panic.

“I’m sorry, Marian.  I didn’t mean . . .”

“I know, Guy,” she said quickly, cutting him off.  “I know that you . . . don’t like talking about Robin, but . . .”

She sighed once more, gathering her long, loose hair in her hand and tossing it over her shoulder.  When she turned to look at him, she was biting her lips nervously.

“I . . . think we have to talk about him, I . . . think it will be better for both of us.”

He didn’t know what to do except nod.  For a moment, she remained motionless. 

“Can I . . . is it alright if I lay down with you?”

Guy felt the blood rush to his face.  He didn’t quite know how to say it, but he was mortified that she felt the need to ask.  It was obvious that she wanted to be there with him; what could they be doing now if it weren’t for his silliness?

Failing to force the words out, he patted the bed next to him.  His eyes widened as Marian reached back to undo the clasps on her dress.  It seemed as though he should help—he was her husband now—but he couldn’t force himself to move either. Instead, he turned his head away to give her some privacy.  Silly, again, but the conversation they were about to have would not be improved by his watching her undress and getting distracted.

He didn’t look at her again until he felt the bed creak as she lay down next to him again, wearing just her usual cream colored shift.  With her head on the pillow, she wasn’t looking at him either; her eyes focused on the ceiling.  Slowly, she began to speak.

“I suppose I should start after . . . after my father’s death.”

“Not right after, I hope,” Guy thought to himself.  He could already feel the blood rushing to his face again at the memory of his behavior.  With her father’s body not yet cold, he had tried to kiss her, to take advantage of her vulnerability.  And then she was gone.  Sometimes he still hated himself for that.

“Alright,” he breathed out shakily.

Marian took a deep breath. “I was crying . . . sobbing when Robin found me, and he asked me if I wanted to go back to the forest with him.  I had no idea what I wanted, except to no longer be there, where he . . . where my father had been, when he was longer there.  Robin had asked me before, but this time I said yes.”

She was silent for a moment, and without turning his head, Guy could almost feel the pressure of her eyes on him.  He had known for a while now that she had been living in the outlaw camp when Allan had told him she was at the convent.  When she returned to the castle, Allan had told her that if she didn’t tell Guy the truth, he would.  She had confessed before they all went to bed together for the first time.  Knowing it didn’t mean he enjoyed being reminded, though.  He gave her no reply.

Sighing again, she continued.

“I had wanted to be with him there for a long time,” she admitted. “But this was the first time I’d had the chance because . . . well, I don’t need to tell you that.” He felt her eyes on him again, but made no move to return her gaze, and she went on.  “Everyone in the gang was very welcoming; Djaq in particular.  I was grieving, of course, but it was a relief to not be at the castle anymore.  But then . . . the day came when we had to go into action.  The castle guards were attacking a village . . . I believe you remember the particulars.  This was just before that day at the castle.”

Guy remembered that day well enough, at least.  He had been just about to slit Robin’s throat to make sure he was dead, but she had stopped him.  And a little while later, she had kissed him for the first time. He glanced at her, then gave a brusque nod.  Thankfully, that was enough.

“I . . . was reckless.  And stupid.  I can see that quite clearly now.”

This time, Guy turned his head to the side and stared at her.  Was she talking about the kiss?

“I rushed forward, before Robin gave the signal.  And, of course, the gang rushed after me. To keep me safe, I suppose, even though I’d endangered all of them.”

For all his relief at learning her regret wasn’t about him, Guy couldn’t pull his eyes away.  Having heard so little about her life in the forest, he couldn’t help but be intrigued.

Then she sat up and turned towards him, her face pale and drawn with worry, and his fears returned.  “I don’t want you to be angry,” she admonished.  “This is all in the past, and I survived, but I . . . I have to tell you so you’ll understand.”

His heart was pounding in his chest now.  What new horrible thing did he have to understand? he thought as she lay down again.

“Robin caught me, in the midst of the fight.  At first I was confused.  There were so many guards to fight; why was he grabbing me?  Then he . . . he took out a rope and tied me to a beam over the doorway of a shed.”

Guy blinked a few times, perplexed until the image solidified itself in his mind.  “He did what?” he snapped, making Marian jump at the anger in his voice.

She looked at him, and then one of the corners of her mouth lifted slightly.  “I know.  It’s hard for me to believe . . . still.  I asked him later why he did it.  ‘For your own good,’ he said.  But that doesn’t make any sense.  Why would you stop a fighter as skilled as I am in the midst of a fight?”

Guy didn’t know why; he did know that Marian’s self-confidence was deserved; he’d gotten enough bruises from the Night Watchman.

“Why do you think he did it?” he asked before he could stop himself.  He’d meant to let her finish with no interruptions, but curiosity had gotten the better of him.

She scoffed, and her mouth went tight.  “He wanted to punish me, to humiliate me, for disobeying him.  And he was willing to put me in danger to accomplish that.  Oh, he stayed by my side, to be sure, fighting any guards who came near.  But in all that chaos, you can’t tell from what direction your enemies will approach.  As fast as he is, he doesn’t have eyes in the back of his head.”

When she was quiet again, Guy realized that he was clutching the bedclothes in his fists.  That pompous fool.  He knew that Robin’s vanity meant a great deal to him, but it still shocked him that he would risk Marian’s life for it.

She placed a hand over his, and he relaxed, stretching out his fingers.  “I tried to tell myself that he just didn’t know how to handle me, or perhaps I just needed to adjust to him, and to life the camp.  John—the big one—said so when he came to talk to me that evening.  He was very kind, and it made me feel better for a little while, thought I couldn’t sleep that night for thinking about it.  But the next day—the day we came to the castle—was perhaps even worse.”

“How could it be worse?” Guy thought, but instead of speaking, he turned the hand that Marian had touched, wrapping it around hers.

“Go on,” he urged gently. 

She glanced at him with a tiny smile.  “You remember Robin being brought in as a corpse, and then me approaching and . . .”

“And saving his life . . . yet again,” he interjected.  Truly, Robin didn’t half deserve her. He pushed the thought aside, though: it wasn’t as if he himself did.

She nodded, and the smile disappeared.  “He had ordered me to stay in the camp, but I disobeyed him again.  I went to the castle. And I kissed you.”

Guy looked down at their clasped hands, perplexed by her sad tone.  He knew now that she had kissed him to distract him from members of the gang escaping behind him.  Allan had seen that.  It was among the first confessions he had demanded that she make; as much for his own relief as hers, he’d said.

“I know,” Guy reminded her.  “You thought you had to . . . to save Robin’s men.”

This time, the smile was rueful. “That’s what I told Robin when he accused me of having feelings for you . . . no doubt he’s congratulating himself now for being right.”

Her words warmed Guy, and he squeezed her hand, but then their full meaning struck him.

“That’s all he had to say to you after you’d saved his life?” he blurted, suddenly furious.

She was ready for his anger now, and she remained nonplussed. “What you have to understand about Robin, she explained, “is that he sees himself as someone who helps others.  And it’s true, he does.  But when he’s helped, when he’s helped by others . . . well, he’s very particular as to how they go about it. He believes his good deeds erase any chance of suspicion where he’s concerned, but it doesn’t work that way for . . . well, anyone else.”

Guy knit his brows with confusion, working it out slowly. “So . . . you saved his life, but you were still under suspicion because you kissed me.  But he tied you up, leaving you open to be stabbed by anyone who . . .”

She was nodding, and he saw no need to go on.  “And he still expected my complete trust and obedience.  But he was astonished when I told him I was leaving, for all his suspicion.  I didn’t need to think about it anymore.  I knew I didn’t want to be with him.  He wanted a subordinate, and I can never be that.”

Guy smiled, and lifted her hand to kiss it.  That was one thing, at least, the he had known about her longer than Robin had.  “And so you came back here.”

“And so I came back here,” she repeated, sitting up and leaning over him to press a kiss to his lips. She pulled back for a moment, looking at him thoughtfully.  Then her lips were on his again, this time for longer and with more heat.  She pulled back just enough to press her forehead against his.  “I was a little worried today too, darling.  I didn’t think he would be there, but. . .”  She trailed off, reaching up to stroke his cheek as she sat back, looking into his eyes.  “But I need you to know that if he had come, or if he comes at any time in the future, to try to _rescue_ me,” she scoffed, “he’ll have to go home disappointed.  I don’t want to be rescued.  I want to be heard, trusted, valued . . . loved.  I want what you’ve given me every day since my return, even with all my secrets revealed.”

Then she was kissing him again, and he buried his hands in her hair, giving himself over to the moment.  He had waited so long for this, and his most cherished dreams were coming true.  It was too good to be real.  He had heard that nagging voice in his head daily since Marian’s return to the castle, and he wanted nothing more than forget it now with her mouth on his, her hands sliding up his chest, and her thigh pressed against his hip, so close to his quickly swelling erection. But before he could believe that wasn’t all about to disappear, there was something he had to say.

“Marian, wait,” he whispered as she moved to kiss his neck.

“What is it?”

He noticed and edge of frustration in her raw voice, and it made his heartbeat quicken, but he forced himself to go on.

“I just . . . I had to say that . . . I’m sorry about our . . . the wedding I tried to force you into.  It was . . . wrong of me to put you through that.”

He waited with mounting worry for her to speak.  At first, her brow furrowed with confusion. She was wondering why he wanted to bring up their failed wedding at this moment, but he couldn’t answer her if she chose to ask.  He hardly knew himself, and it wasn’t as though he hadn’t apologized for that before.  Slowly, the tension in her face melted into a soft, sad smile.  She placed a hand over his heart, and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to the scar just below his left eye.

“I’m sorry for what I put _you_ through.  I knew you were thinking about that today, and I know it made this wedding . . . difficult for you.”

There was something in her tone that made him uneasy.  Was she just humoring him? Trying to assuage his worries so they could move on to something easier and more pleasant?

“But not for you?”

Her smile faded, but she remained where she was as she shook her head. “No, Guy.  It’s true, I didn’t want to marry you back then.  Not at all.  I thought I was saying goodbye to a life that allowed me the freedom to help people as I chose.  I even burned my Night Watchman clothes the night before; I didn’t’ think I would ever be able to wear them again.”

Guy’s eyes widened at the revelation.  He hadn’t known that; she must have been miserable indeed to part with something that was so important to her.  Opening his mouth to say as much, he couldn’t stop a little gasp from escaping his lips when she lowered the hand on his chest to lightly cup the mound of his pectoral muscle.  When he glanced down at her hand and then into her face, he saw that her mouth had the same serious set, but her eyes were dancing with mischief.

“I didn’t know you then.  But we’ve learned a lot about each other since that day, haven’t we?”

He nodded, trying to pay attention. It was getting more difficult as she gently moved her hand back and forth, creating a light friction through the fabric of his undershirt that made his nipple peak. The she stopped, drawing a tiny frustrated whine from him.

“In all of those . . . games with the sheriff you and I and Allan played in those two months.  I learned that most of what I didn’t like about you was actually Vaisey.  So, instead of continuing to push you into being what I thought you should be, I decided to work on getting rid of him.  It seemed easier, more beneficial to all involved.”

He had given up trying to follow what she was saying.  How could she keep her voice so even when she was rubbing little circles on his chest with her thumb, so close to his nipple and yet not touching it?

“Are you listening, Guy?”

He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a gasp when she stroked over the sensitive nub through the thin material.

“No,” she answered herself with mock gravity.  “You ask me questions, but are you interested in the answers?”

This time, he kept his mouth shut, silently pleading that she would answer herself in the same way on the other side of his chest. Instead, she stretched out next to him, reaching around to press her palm against his lower back.  Following her lead, he turned to face her.  She pushed her breasts against his chest and kissed along his neck and the edge of his ear before whispering, “I think we’ve talked enough now, yes?”

Before he could even think about trying to answer, her thigh was between his legs, pressing against the stretch of his hard cock. He groaned and rutted against her, mad with pleasure. Turning her onto her back, he braced himself on his outstretched palms and leaned down to kiss her hard, but his control lasted only a moment.  She grabbed the hem of his undershirt and pulled it up over his shoulders.  As he sat back to tug it the rest of the way over his head she rose too, licking each nipple before lightly dragging her teeth over one.  Guy felt his cock twitch against his hip.  He knew that if she didn’t let him get control of himself soon, he wouldn’t last, but she showed no signs of letting up.

When his shirt was off and she lowered her hands to the waistband of his pants, he rolled onto his back and lifted his hips to let her finish undressing him. Marian reached for the bottom of her shift, pulling it up just high enough to give him a tantalizing glimpse of the dark hair between her legs before she climbed onto his lap, straddling him.  She grinned down at him lasciviously, bracing herself with her hands on his chest and rubbing tight circles over his nipples with her thumbs until he writhed against the bed.  Somehow, he didn’t realize what she was up to until he felt a hand sliding down his belly towards his now aching cock.  Just before she reached it, he seized her wrist in one hand and her thigh in the other, stopping her.

“What’s the matter?” she asked, the huskiness of her voice shot through with concern.

“Nothing’s wrong . . . I just want to make sure you’re ready.”

“Oh, I’m ready,” she replied with a knowing smirk, but she let him pull her off of his lap and stretched out in the center of the bed.  He was just about to climb back on it himself when she put out her palm, stopping him.  As he watched, she pulled her shift up over her head, laying it on the bed beside her.  His mouth fell open at the sight and his cock throbbed. He had seen her naked before, but not like this, with just the two of them and knowing that he would be inside her soon.  It was almost more than he could bear, especially when she spread her legs wide, putting her wet, pink cunt on display.

Almost without thinking, he lay down on his belly and lowered his face between her legs.  He barely had a chance to register the tremor along her thighs before licking a stripe up the center of her slit, drawing a ragged sigh from her.  None of her previous lovers had done this, she’d said, and he could well believe it.  The first time he’d kissed his way down her belly, she seemed to have no idea what he was about to do. But now buried her hands in his hair, writhing already.  Soon she was gasping with each flick of his tongue over her clit, tightening her fingers in his hair until it was almost painful.  He reached up to cup her full breasts, tugging the peaked nipples between his fingers.  She moaned at the new sensation, but soon she was batting his hands away and replacing them with her own.  When he glanced up, she was pinching the plump pink nubs so hard it almost made him wince, but her back arched with pleasure.

He was lowering his face back to her slit when the movement caused his neglected cock to brush against the mattress, sending an unexpectedly intense burst of pleasure up his spine.  Panicking, Guy reached down between his legs and wrapped a hand around his cock and balls, so tight that he gave a little cry of pain. Once he was confidently back from the edge, he got up off of the bed and knelt beside it.  Marian was just opening her mouth to object when he took her by the hips, pulling her to the edge of the bed and lifting her legs up over his shoulders.  Then he redoubled his efforts on her opening and clit, licking and suckling until she shuddered and cried out.

As she twitched through the aftershocks, Guy climbed slowly onto the bed and flopped over on his back.  Looking down at his erection, he had just enough time to appreciate that the rough treatment had brought it to heel before a soft white hand wrapped around it.  His eyes shut tight and his jaw slackened as she slowly stroked up and down, rubbing her thumb gently over his slit with each pass until it came away slick with precome. In a moment of anxiety, he almost wished she would finish him like this, as she had so many times before, but as he looked up at the aroused determination in Marian’s face he saw that that was far from her mind.  This was the moment.

Without a word, she released him and stretched out on her back again. When he rose on all fours to cover her, she reached for him again, pulling him down until his blunt tip pressed against her slit, still soaking wet from his earlier attentions.  Taking a deep breath, Guy pushed inside.  At her first gasp, he stilled, almost ready to withdraw.  Her heat around him felt so tight and good that he had to bite his lip to hold back a moan, but he couldn’t bear the thought of hurting her.  Then he remembered that she was not a virgin, and for the first time the thought filled him with relief.  If she wanted him to stop, she would stop him.

He kept his thrusts as slow as he could at first, though every line of his body was drawn tight by the effort, but when she started to move against him, he quickened his pace.  Soon her legs were around his waist and she was clutching at his back.  Each time he found the place inside her that drew little cries from her throat, she would dig her nails into his skin, and he knew she was leaving little reminders that he would feel the next day.  He was glad; he wanted to remember every part of this for as long as he could.

Soon it was clear that neither of them would last long.  He felt one of Marian’s hands disappear from his back and slip down between them, and shifted his hips to pinpoint the spot that would finish her.  When she cried out again and clenched around him, he thrust into her with abandon, his own climax fast approaching.  This time, he made no effort to stop the deep groans that burst from his lips as he spent inside her.

For a moment neither of the moved, but then Marian’s shallow breaths let him know that she was struggling to breathe under his weight.  With great effort, Guy raised himself up on his palms and slipped out of her, moving to the side before collapsing onto his belly again.  While his nap that afternoon had revived him, the exertion had reminded him of how sleep-deprived he still was.  When he turned to face his wife, he found her smiling with satisfaction.

“That was everything I hoped for,” she said before he could ask.  “You know, I was sorry to miss this . . . even then.”

He didn’t have to ask what she meant.  He hadn’t slept on the night before their first attempt at marriage either, but then it had been because he feared he wouldn’t please her enough.  It was a relief to know that now, more than a year later, he had not let her down.

She lay her hand between his shoulder blades and lazily stroked down his back.  Her fingers lingered over the center where her nails had dug in a few minutes before.

“It looks like I’ve marked you again,” she observed, her voice slow and sleepy. “Sorry.”

Guy tried to shrug, but his shoulders were too heavy. “Well, funnily enough, I don’t mind these so much,” he muttered.

He drifted off to sleep with his wife’s soft laughter in his ears.


End file.
